sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jack-Jack Attack
Jack-Jack Attack is a 2005 computer animated short film produced by Pixar and written and directed by Brad Bird. The film is a spin-off on his 2004 film The Incredibles. Unlike many of their previous shorts, it was not given a theatrical release, but was included on the DVD release of the film. The idea for this short came from an idea for a scene originally considered for inclusion in the film The Incredibles; it was cut from the feature and subsequently expanded into this short. The short is based on the baby, Jack-Jack, and takes place at around the same time as the events of the main film. From The Incredibles, the audience knows that Jack-Jack's babysitter Kari McKeen started experiencing difficulty with him shortly after hanging up the phone with his mother, Helen Parr (also known as Elastigirl). Plot This short film shows Rick Dicker, a government agent assigned to aid "supers" in maintaining their anonymity, interviewing Kari about the events that unfolded while she was babysitting the youngest member of the Parr family, Jack-Jack, during the events of The Incredibles. Kari begins by stating that she received a call from Mrs. Parr, who expresses reluctance about allowing Kari to babysit. Kari attempts to re-assure her that she is more than capable of taking care of Jack-Jack, but the conversation is cut off by the Parrs' plane being fired upon. Thinking nothing is wrong, and that they were simply cut-off, Kari turns her attention to Jack-Jack. She begins by playfully asking Jack-Jack if he is ready for some "neurological stimulation". She begins by playing Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11 for him, which has the result of Jack-Jack having an epiphany about his latent superpowers. When Kari's back is turned, Jack-Jack seems to disappear and reappear in the kitchen. Finding this odd, Kari tries calling Mrs. Parr again. While she is leaving a message, Jack-Jack floats onto the ceiling and spills milk onto Kari's face. Kari puts him in his playpen, flipped upside-down so that he cannot float away, and tries calling Mrs. Parr again. Jack-Jack promptly escapes the playpen, leaving a perfectly circular hole in the bars, and appears on a high bookshelf. Just as he falls, Kari dives in and tries to catch him, but fails when Jack-Jack passes through the floor into the laundry room. Running down to find him, Kari sees Jack-Jack passing through the walls and floating around, babbling happily, before she finally catches him. Kari takes Jack-Jack back upstairs and ties him to a barbell. Then, to calm his laughing, Kari tries showing him flashcards. This works well until she shows him a card of a campfire, at which point he suddenly bursts into flames. Horrified, Kari picks up Jack-Jack with a pair of fireplace tongs and rushes into the bathroom, where she douses him in the bathtub. The next day, all appears well from outside. Inside, the house is in shambles and Kari is teetering on the verge of madness, desperately struggling to stay awake, but having since learned to anticipate and counter the spontaneous outbursts of Jack-Jack's newly emerged (and quite numerous) powers. There is a knock at the door; Kari answers it and meets Syndrome, who asks if this is the Parrs' residence. Kari thinks he is the new babysitter come to relieve her, but wonders what the "S" on his costume stands for. He claims it stands for "Sitter", because if he called himself "Babysitter", his uniform would have to say "BS" on it. Cutting back to the interrogation scene, Dicker is incredulous that Kari believed Syndrome, while Kari in her defense shouts that she was not in a sound state of mind at the time. Dicker asks Kari if she told anyone else about the incident, to which she replies that she did tell her parents, who didn't believe her and thought she was joking. As Kari expresses her wish to forget the whole thing, Dicker promises that she will, and activates a device to erase her memory. Cast * Bret Parker as Kari McKeen, the babysitter for Jack-Jack. * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr, who, as Bob and Helen Parr's infant son, initially shows no sign of super power but is later revealed to have a wide range of abilities including shape-shifting, teleporting, laser vision, elemental transmutation, flight, etc. * Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, the government agent overseeing the Relocation Program. * Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Syndrome, an evil genius who uses advanced technology to give himself superpowers. He plays along as the frantic Kari mistakes him as the "replacement babysitter". Home video release Pixar included the film on the DVD release of The Incredibles in 2005, Short film was originally released on "Tarzan II" in 2005 and as part of Pixar Short Films Collection, Volume 1 in 2007. Awards * 2006: Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation - Short Form (Nominated) References External links * * * Category:2005 films Category:2005 computer-animated films Category:2005 short films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s animated short films Category:American films Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films directed by Brad Bird Category:Pixar short films Category:Teleportation in fiction Category:The Incredibles